El diario de Eliza
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: ¿QUE PASARIA SI LLEVASES TU DIARIO A LA ESCUELA? ELIZA DESCUBRIO QUE COSAS NADA AGRADABLES PUEDEN PASAR..., PUEDES ACBAR SIENDO EL OSO DE LA ESCUELA


**El Diario de Eliza**

* * *

**Eliza Pov**

**17 de Septiembre de 1914**

**Querido diario:**

Hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días. Me desperté tarde y por consecuencia casi pierdo mi primera clase, no me quejaría ya que era historia, pero tengo pésimas notas en la materia. Después manché mi falda nueva con la tinta de mi bolígrafo. Y para rematarla, me tropecé en el pasillo frente a Karen Claise -a quien odio a muerte! Envidiosa, se cree mas bonita que yo porque su cabello es mucho mas rojo y brillante que el mio -, pero no te escribo solo por eso, descubrí gracias a una plática de chicas que tuve con Luisa y Susanna, algo que se podría decir es… interesante. Obvio no compartí con ellas mi gran descubrimiento, esto solo queda entre nosotros dos, y ojalá a nadie se le ocurra leerte –si fuese así sería capaz de lanzármele a esa persona y cortar su cuerpo en pequeños pedazos. Créeme, sería leeento y doloroso

Dios, no puedo creerlo aun! He descubierto que me gustan cuatro chicos. ¡Cuatro! Uff, si con uno no sabía que hacer, imagínate con tres más.

**-Terry Grandchester:** Es… ¡Wow! Físicamente perfecto, tanto que si te lo describiera la hoja terminaría mojada de la baba... y bueno, tal vez también tendría que cambiarme de ropa interior. El hombre tiene unos ojazos azules y un cuerpo digno de exhibir! Además de eso es inteligente, amable, lindo… todo un caballero –o eso dice Candy-. Ok, tiene sus defectos, como que es novio de Candy, o es sumamente antisocial, violento y misterioso, pero eso solo es parte de su encanto –exceptuando a Candy, ella solo es un obstáculo.

**-Archie Cornwell:** Dios que hombre!, alto, atletico!..., me imagino colgada en sus muy fuertes brazos, mis manos por su cabello castaño claro… ¿Es mi idea o aquí hace calor? uff! He visto que tiene la apariencia de un tipo muy elegante–mmm, imagínalo en un traje elegante ceñido (baba), pero he visto que es graciosísimo, se le ve un brillito en sus ojos cuando sonríe. Lo malo: su novia Annie –jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, pero la admiro/envidio… ¡Quiero ser ella joder!.

Después está** Stear Cornwell.** Bueeeeno, sí, es algo… raro porque anda haciendo inventos locos y que fallan –tiene que serlo para soportar a esa Patty, que definitivamente es una tragalibros al extremo- pero el hombre es alegre y caballeroso, enigmático y en ocasiones demente, ¡Pero da igual! Es LINDO.

Y por último y no menos importante está **Albert Andley**!. Eso si es ser hermoso

Bueno..., no es un dios como Grandchester o los Cornwell, ni es muy atletico ni muy sociable o… mejor lo dejo allí, pero es lindo, ojos azul celeste, hermoso cabello rubio, que mas podria pedir! aregando que es todo un caballero..., Dios creo que se te callo uno de tus angeles, que digo uno, CUATRO!, pero Albert es lo maximo..., y más importante aun, parece tener cierta atracción por mí –cosa que Terry y los Cornwell no parecen tener :´(...

Suspire y levanté la vista de mi diario para observar a Terry que caminaba de la mano con Candy -envidia a millon - se sentaban junto con los Cornwell, Annie Briggter, Karen Claise y Patty O'Brien que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que hay en el patio -el grupito de los inadaptados -

Por que de todas las chicas del colegio Terry decidió escoger a Candy? Es decir Qué tiene ella de interesante? Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Oh! Si lo recuerdo, ella es rubia! Tiene ventaja la condenada y tiene ojos verdes! algun lado de la familia de ella debe venir de Alemania

De Archie y Stear no me quejo, los hermanos tienen muy buenos genes y todo, pero quisieron hacerse novios de las raras de San Pablo, pero aun no comprendo ¿porque Candy, Terry?

Vi que Terry se levanto de su mesa y empezo a hacer maromas, creo que estaba actuando o algo asi, llego el muy descarado y se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su uniforme! ¿Que queria? ¿Matarme de un infarto?! xD

Estaba tan abstraída viéndo a ese dios Griego, que no me di cuenta que mi hermano se dirigía hacia mí, tropece con el, hasta que me golpeo en el brazo y mi lápiz –Oh no!, mi hermoso lápiz de la suerte- salió volando.

-¡Lo siento Eliza! –grito mi hermano antes de acercarse por sus cosas y volver a pedirme disculpas.

-Si claro Neil, si le ha pasado algo a mi hermoso lápiz te mato –le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dejé mi diario en la banca y me levanté a buscar el lápiz, estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, pero cuando regresé al lugar donde estaba antes… ¡Mi diario no estaba!

-O no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo. ¿Dónde está? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde está? –di varias vueltas alrededor de la banca, busqué incluso de bajo de una roca que estaba cerca, pero no estaba.

-Hey Eliza, ¿estás bien? –dijo Tom acercándose a mí.

-Si, yo solo… -dejé de hablar cuando vi que Tom tenía mi diario en la mano. Entonces todo se volvió rojo.- Dame. Ese diario, Stevenson … ¡AHORA!

Tom se asustó, lo sé porque comenzó a retroceder, ok, fui muy agresiva, pero si caía en manos equivocadas…

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta. Thomas trastabilló y el diario salió volando. Todos los que estaban cerca –y viendo la gran escena- siguieron la ruta que siguió mi diario, Albert platicaba con George, y el diario fue a dar en sus manos, lo tomó y lo abrió en la última hoja escrita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –corrí hacia ellos, pero estaban demasiado lejos y cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Whoaaa! Eliza cree que soy lindo –dijo Albert sonrojado. George, a su lado seguía leyendo y soltando pequeñas risitas.

-¡Hey Terry! ¿Sabías que despiertas las hormonas de Eliza? –gritó George a carcajadas, Terry se destornillo de las risas, se dejo caer el el suelo y continuo riendose, se puso de todas las gamas diferentes de morado, pero Candy solo rodó los ojos.

Me queria morir en ese momento

-¿Dice algo de mí? ¿También despierto sus hormonas? –se acercó Archie a George- Grrr, Eliza ¡¿Tienes calor? –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Stear! –Gritó Archie, el moreno volteo a mirarlo- Eliza cree que eres" rarilindo" -Me acerqué corriendo y le arrebaté el diario, todos comenzaron a reír aun más ante esto. Sonrojada y con la dignidad que aun me quedaba, me alejé de allí, definitivamente este no era mi día

**FIN**

* * *

**Jkasjkasjkas sorry! Necesitaba burlarme de alguien y Eliza era la victima perfecta (venganza! Muajajajaja), corto, lo se, pero debia desocupar la asotea para nuevas ideas, por fis dejen un lindo Review...**

**y proximamente! En FanFiction!, la muerte jamas habia sido tan divertida "1000 maneras de matar a Susana Marlowe" (para aquellas que odian a la gusana)**


End file.
